poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Nimue, the Lady of the Lake/Reuniting with Megatron
This is how Meeting Nimue, the Lady of the Lake/Reuniting with Megatron goes in Ryan and the Black Knight. and the gang arrives at a lake Caliburn: We're here. Sean Ryan: Where, Caliburn? Caliburn: Where the Lady of the Lake lives, Sean. and Sonic saw Amy Rose Nimue: I've been waiting for you, knights from other worlds. Sonic: Whoa!! Caliburn: Fool! Where are you going!? Sonic: But, that's...!!! Ryan F-Freeman: I think you are being rude to the Lady of the Lake. Caliburn: How did you know that? Ryan F-Freeman: How did I know what? Caliburn: Bow your head. does Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Sunset What is Ryan doing? shrugs Nimue: I think I know why you and your friends are here. It's about Excalibur, isn't it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: looks like Ryan is not a smitten kitten for the Lady of the Lake. Evil Ryan: Ahem. to Sunset Caliburn: Show some respect, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. Ryan shakes his head then turns to Nimue Evil Ryan: Hey, excuse me, m'lady. But you didn't happen to see an alien robot who goes by the name of Megatron, did you? Nimue: Of course. Follow me. Caliburn: Who is Megatron, Ryan F-Knaveman? Ryan F-Freeman: My name is actually Ryan F-Freeman. But that was a good try. Sci-Ryan: Ryan F-Knaveman? chuckles Good one. Optimus Prime: Sci-Ryan, please. Caliburn Megatron was once my arch-enemy. He was the leader of the Decepticons. But when Ryan freed him from the blackness in his heart, we are once again brothers. Caliburn: Oh. I see. Ryan F-Freeman: And that blackness is my mentor's brother, Unicron the Chaos Bringer. Chuck (Angry Birds): Huh? Did Ryan said the name Unicron? nods and he and the others arrive where Nimue found Megatron Nimue: This is where I found the robot knight. Bertram T. Monkey: Galvatron? Megatron: That's Megatron. Bertram T. Monkey: MEGATRON!!! Megatron I am so very happy to see you again! Megatron: Okay, Bertram. Easy. Ryan F-Freeman: How did you end up here? Megatron: When that wizard girl opened the portal, I landed in this lake and this kind lady who looks like Sonic's girlfriend found me. Sci-Ryan: Wizard girl? points to Merlina Sci-Ryan: Oh. You mean her. Evil Ryan: At least this armor of yours does blend right in this kingdom. My mentor Merlin's granddaughter, Merlina... when he realises what he said Sci-Ryan: What? Evil Ryan: I think I just mentioned Merlina being related to someone. Crash Bandicoot: I thought your mentor is Merlin, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Oh. Sci-Ryan: That means... Evil Ryan is a student of Merlin, Merlina's grandfather. Ryan F-Freeman: And Merlina is not Unicron's granddaughter, but Merlin's. Megatron: Who? Ryan F-Freeman: Merlin is the grandfather of Merlina. Caliburn: Wow. You are a smart one, Ryan F-Knaveman. Sci-Ryan: crazily Ryan F-Knaveman! I get it. Oh boy. laughing and hits Megatron with his Keyblade Odette: What's got into my friend, Megatron? Megatron: He was little clumsy. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. At least I did well protecting Sunset as new bodyguard for Megatron's death. Megatron: What? Did you become Sunset's bodyguard? Bertram T. Monkey: Uhhh. I can explain. Megatron: Explain what? That you being using Sunset for your personal use and your friends? Bertram T. Monkey: Uuh. No. I think I did well as new bodyguard. Megatron: DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, BERTRAM!!! Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry. I thought I was keeping her safe. I'm sorry! Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. At least you did yell sometimes. nods and picks up Bertram Bertram T. Monkey: Look. I've been keeping Sunset safe from those knights from the underworld. Evil Ryan help Sunset while he's in gun mode. Ryan F-Freeman: At least I absorbed some of Ivy's abilities. a dragonfly Look at this! dragonfly flies to Sunset and she felt dizzy Megatron: Sunset? You remember me? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Remember who? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. She'll recover. That was a test. Sunset Shimmer: Where's Mighty Eagle? Chuck (Angry Birds): And if Megatron is a good guy, how come Ryan likes Winnie the Pooh and Conaria Lacey? Evil Ryan: I don't know. Bertram T. Monkey: Me too. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Guess we may never know. Or maybe we have. Nimue: Time later Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Megatron. Sunset thought you were dead and Bertram protects her from the Knights of the Underworld. Megatron: Uh huh. Nimue: I'll tell you and your friends how to hinder the Scabbard's power of imortality. I'm the one who give it to him so, it's kinda my fault. See? But still..... Jessie Primefan: Still what? Nimue: Whoever defeats King Arther and takes his scabbard. Might end up turning out the same way. Right? Sci-Ryan: Uhh yup. Caliburn: I see. Nimue: So I have three tests for you and your friends. Would you like to hear them? Sonata Dusk: Yes. Aria Blaze: Tell us. Nimue: First, free the innocents from King Arther's dungeon. Second, offer compasion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arther's knights of the underworld. Zoey: Sound easy. Nimue: You have 3 days... Good luck. dissapears Ryan F-Freeman: Can somebody explain to me what's going on please? Sonic: Bertram T. Monkey: I guess it's magic. My master taught me that. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan